Panther Resistance Unit
The Panther Resistance Unit (PRU) was a rogue government organisation dedicated to subverting the plans of the Panther Corporation. Its efforts proved futile and late 2014 it was all but completely wiped out. Biography Backstory The team that would later become the PRU was a classified branch of the NSA dedicated to eliminating large scale trafficking organizations. In the late 1990's the team observed that the Panther Corporation was quickly amassing a small army. Their attempts to inform the leaders of the NSA were futile and soon Panther amassed enough power to conquer a city in the philippines. They continued with their efforts to warn of the upcoming threat, but found that they were being thwarted at every opportunity due to mysterious circumstances. Eventually, they had their funding completely cut due to government reforms. At this point they decided to become a rogue element designed to combat Panther directly, the Panther Resistance Unit. The PRU set up sites in Argentina, Canada, Puerto Rico and the rest of the world, building up their own army to thwart Panther's plans. However, the PRU gravely underestimated the power and influence of Panther. The Panther army always seemed to strike whenever they were most vulnerable, and they manipulated the system to make the PRU the target of local governments. After several years of constant defeat, the PRU was all but wiped off the face if the earth with only two bases remaining: The headquarters in Geneva which had not yet been discovered; and the New Zealand chapter, which was hidden due to New Zealand's lack of advanced technology. Discovery of Chadwick Jones The PRU's luck finally changed in mid 2014, when Panther asset Chadwick Jones was suddenly found unconscious in a New Zealand field. He was promptly captured and brought before Don Maccaroni, the leader of the New Zealand chapter. Don knew a lot about Chadwick, including his Saiyan heritage and control chip, and thus started on a plan to get Chadwick to break his control chip so that he might aid the resistance. The basic idea of the plan was to enrage Chadwick by forcing him to watch movies, which would start to break down the chip and make him more aware of his surroundings. Due to a nearly successful escape attempt by Chadwick, Don was ordered to step up the program. He attempted a desperate maneuver where he disguised himself as an annoying narrator and enraged Chadwick so much that the control chip was successfully damaged,, but not completely broken. Thus, Chadwick were told to begin the Dragon Ball Lookback, a comprehensive overview of the Dragon Ball franchise. The energy given off from the damaged control chip alerted Marvin Jones, an officer of the Panther military, who promptly sent a fleet to recapture Chadwick. Later, Panther intelligence finally located the PRU Headquarters and had it annihilated by a strike team, making the New Zealand outpost the last remnant of the resistance and Don Maccaroni the leader of the PRU. Don detected the presence of Panther approaching the coast of New Zealand and prepared for the assault. When the army finally arrived on their doorstep Sargent Bixby was in charge of the ambush which delayed Panther's efforts to complete their mission. While they succeeded in slowing down the assault, nonetheless every PRU soldier ended up dead, with Don being the only surviving member. After he escaped into the future with Chadwick and the Brain Surgeon, Don considered reviving the PRU using technology from The Meddler's ship. This idea was immediately rejected by Chadwick Jones, who then formed a new team that would fight evil in all forms, Dyercentral. Equipment PRU soldiers were entirely armed with handguns during the Panther Invasion of New Zealand. They did not appear to have any other weapons or vehicles in their possession, making them far outclassed by the invading Panther army Known Members * Male Executive - Leader of the PRU * Female Executive - Leader of the PRU * Don Maccaroni - Leader of New Zealand Outpost/Leader of the PRU * Sargent Bixby - Commander of the New Zealand forces * PRU Soldiers ** Collection Agents ** Postman Sock ** Messenger ** Doctor Category:Factions